Ugly Truth Is Ugly
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: When Santana drops the bomb on everyone  about Finns non-existant virginity  it all falls apart. Things are angsty and ugly, but Rachel is a star for a reason-she'll pull through. For everyone.  Minor Spoilers; if you haven't kept up with Glee.


****

Authors Note:

I just caught up with Glee. Am majorly mad that Rachel and Puck aren't together again-seriously? Two hot jews is better then Finchel (or w/e) and besides, Rachel told Finn the truth about her you know, notscrewingJesse, so why didn't he tell her then? Santana is a total biatch, so I made her hated-Kinda. Anywho, just wanted to post this angsty stuff up as a result of how I am feeling.

_

* * *

_

At first, it feels wrong to have a conscious telling her not to do this, but Santana never really had one to begin with. Blackmail will get someone anywhere, that's what she had been taught and she's performed every roll with said blackmail. That's why she was where she was today. Sleeping with half of the baseball team, the football team and a handful of some geeks had it's advantages when she needed them, and once she yanked the string, all of them jumped. Most failed to comply, though, unless they had girlfriends or way-too-high-strung mothers.

Sure, it was gritty, but it was a way of life nonetheless.

So, as she's laying on her bed—worth more then her car—she pulls out her phone, a joint that's nearly ancient and begins plan B.

Plan Berry = Ugly Truth.

* * *

Half of the schools population receives the text, the video (honestly? Finn losing his virginity should have been funny, but now it was kind of stupid).

Words are thrown in the halls, cupped behind small hands, or whispered silkily into ears. Rachel is totally oblivious to it, wearing her new sweater that hugs all her curves and is a bright yellow. Finns favorite color on her.

She finds herself smiling over her boyfriend, his cuteness, his absolute trust and faith in her and wonders if dad and daddy will allow him over again that night. Of course they will, they love Finn.

And when she arrives to Glee? She still can't hear the whispers, or see the video.

Most give her sympathetic smiles, others pretend they don't know.

When she steps over the threshold though, things are ugly. Very ugly. Finn is standing there, staring at the ground, his back to her while Glee glares at him.

She stops, and they all turn to her, surprise skated across their lips, their eyes.

The smile falls.

Santana stands up, her exotic beauty almost pensive as she brushes past Finn, towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel" she murmurs softly, so lowly she's barely sure she heard it at all.

Still oblivious.

A phone is shoved into her face.

The video has yet to begin.

The screen portrays a thousand betrayals, lies that have been covered.

She watches with pursed lips, not sure what to make of the two figures, flush against one another. Naked. She blinks, confused as to why they're showing her this when it hits her like a thousand lies, a thousand knives, and everything in between. Her heart races, her head light. She sways on her feet.

Finn and Santana.

Finn and Santana together.

Finn and Santana together having sex.

Finn isn't a virgin.

He lied.

She hears someone shout her name from a distance as she turns, phone flung away from her, runs down the halls as they taunt her, beg her to endure more heartbreak. But her heart can't take anymore.

She runs.

* * *

You know how they say when a heart breaks you can feel it and hear it? That's a lie. Because Rachel is so numb, so blindingly numb that her heart threatens to just give up. But she can't feel.

Her dads brush by her room, stare at her as she lays on the bed, faking a cold.

They leave, and she doesn't leave the room for three days.

Sectionals is coming up.

She doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Puck hits Finn.

Finn sways on his feet.

"Again!" he barks to Puck, who's eyes show hurt and pain at having to do this, but a tough exterior to prove that Finn is still alive, that he still has friends. That the betrayal will go away with time.

He punches him in the gut, and it isn't that hard of a hit. Puck is holding back.

"Harder!" he nearly screams and Puck breaks. He falls to the floor, shaking his head back and forth.

"No, man. Don't make me do this. We're brothers."

A flash back to when they were kids and Finn threatened to hit Pucks dad over the bruises on his arms, his face, his ribs.

Puck laughs.

He comes back to here and now with a snap.

"Hit me again!" he begs.

Puck shakes his head no.

He laughs—but it's not the same, it's saddened and for a moment Puck makes a wet choking noise.

"We can't win Sectionals without her, and me hitting you isn't getting us shit."

They fall silent.

Puck stands, looks Finn in the eye and this time, he hits him in the nose, breaking it.

Finn falters.

"I need a drink," he says dumbly.

They laugh—the same awkward bitter laugh.

It hurts.

* * *

Santana is hated. She was before, but now the hate isn't just a thought, it's an outright scream at her face. No one says anything, their eyes say enough.

With Kurt leaving, and Rachel dead to like, the world, they're screwed.

She doesn't know how to say sorry. Was never taught regret.

She cries.

* * *

Rachel shows up on Thursday. She doesn't say anything. Which scares everyone.

Finn is sitting with Puck, and they both turn as she enters the room. She looks tired. Tired of heartbreak.

She sings.

They join her.

All is right in the world again.

Well, not exactly right.

But they will work with it. They always do.

Santana hugs Rachel and she doesn't pull away, just hums Hallelujah softly. Santana cries again.

Yeah. All will be right in the world.

* * *

They win sectionals.

Puck, Finn and Rachel celebrate with cheap champagne. Rachel has half the bottle to herself, saying she has no gag-reflex. The boys nearly come right there. But they don't because Rachel is sliding back to herself again.

They're not friends just yet. But they're working on it.

Puck gives Rachel a hug. Rachel hugs him back. Finn says they always looked hot together with a slur. And Rachel knows she can't live without these two in her life.

She just can't.

And that right there? Is ugly enough to be beautiful.


End file.
